Time Of Eternal Now (Chapter 1)
by JakeTheDog2013
Summary: In chapter one, its not necessarily like twilight, but stay tuned for chapter 2! things will get a bit epic! :3


**Chapter 1**: Person Of Peace

Music is my life. It's something I can't live without. Music brings my soul to life, and it helps me through my day. I listen to music throughout my day. I listen to music when I sleep, when I walk to school, in class, when I eat dinner. It cycles through.

Throughout my days, I never talk to anyone. Everyone believes that I'm what Stacie says I am, "An emotional looser."

Although its true that I may have black hair, a black hoodie with a skull zipper, and I may have old scars and new scars on my wrists, but I do not bother the hatred that flows around me like wind flows through my hair, because I know that if I ignore them, my potential, my strength, and my self confidence will expand throughout my days. And that, well, is a fact.

I never told you who Stacie REALLY is. She is a big, fat, utter brat. She's what "losers" quote her as, "Popular". Every guy at the South Virginia High School wants to date her, except one. David Nolend hates her guts. He's THE only guy at our school who agrees with me, or, I, actually, agree with him. David is probably one of the most sufficient, well known, and most respectful boy here. He's probably the only guy who knows I exist and not bumping into me just so I can drop all my stuff and call me a loser or mock me of my music and say,

"Screaming isn't music Cheyanne!" or

"Is the music, you listen to, like you? Depressing, weird, and emo?

First of all, "emo" is a music genre, NOT a weird cutter that people expect to be perfect, like Stacie, or some other irrelevant loser at our school. I just wish people would grow up and realize that people like me wish that we could judge people like Stacie without being forced to get boned on by the meanest jerks at school!

I understand why people are jerks at school. Its because they decide that they want to be influenced by kids at my school. The "influencers" at our school change other kids prospective on ways of life, but in a bad way. They make kids think,

"Hey you'll be popular if you where this kind of shirt, or these brands of shoes." NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT STUFF. If you want real friends, find the ones that compliment you on your cloths or hair. Not ones who judge you on what you wear. People favor on ones persons attitude, and reputation. As David and I abhor the "popularity" around us, we have come to be friends.

_**Monday June 13, 2005 (the next day)**_

I over heard that David said he gained deep beloved passion for me. The girl talking about it didn't seems very felicitous about the whole suspicion. That conversation of David and I spread around the entire school. To the students, to teachers, then back to David, himself. I heard kids laughing and making jokes,

"David loves the Freak Show!" Over, and over, and over again. I just got sick of it. I could hear David yelling,

"Shut Up!" or "Leave me alone!" He ran out the front doors of the school with taunting following him in his head. I then decide to follow him.

As I catch up, I see him sitting beside the bike racks with his knees closed up in isolation with his hoodie poked over his head.

"I'm sorry David." I say of desperation as I bend down to touch his knee.

"No, I should be sorry. I ruined your chances to become, well, popular."

"Why would you "ruin" that opportunity. I'd rather die from bleeding out then becoming "popular". You know that. A-a-and I should be sorry. I was the one who came into your life and became, well, your so called, side-kick. I'm actually the one who ruined your reputation, David, not you."

He brought his knees in even more.

"I ruined my life, not you Cheyanne."

"Look David!" I said as I let go of his knees and stand up. That got his attention. "I never wanted to be "known". I always knew I was that weird girl in school. But, I just need that one friend. A-a-and I found that friend, it's you! So don't try to make yourself feel bad!"

"Don't move Cheyanne." he said he he grabbed my hand to pull me closer to him. I fell close to his face. He looked down at me and smiled.

"David are you doing this on purpose?"

"No… just, don't move."

As I lay on his chest, I began to close my eyes. I hear his heart beat in his chest. _**Bum-bum Bu-bum. **_I hear him saying, "Cheyanne, get up… Get up, NOW!"

I woke up from my dream and I see Stacie, with her group of friends, coming strait at us. Stacie looks mad and full of drama, of course. Her friends follow behind her like a bunch of baby ducks.

"Nolend! Greyver! You better talk!" Stacie said with ugly spelled all over her face. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He held my hand tight as we ran through one of the allies behind the cafeteria to get to the back of the school. As we ran, I began to think,

"_**What if all of this is a joke, and everyone is trying to get to my head? Has David been lying to me all this time we have been friends?"**_

_**To Be Continued… **_

_Please write a review if you thought this, my first published book, was legit. (or good)_


End file.
